thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sand Zone
Background in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a vast desert littered with pyramids and other ancient ruins, which contain underground waterways. It was once the heart of a prosperous city named Sandoria, inhabited by theSandoria Goddess's warriors, but they were all murdered when the Bagra Army used Ebemonto hypnotize them into attacking each other. The Zone still contains Pharaohmon's pyramid and the Pyramid of Revival. It is also the homeplace of Deputymon and Ba'almon. The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is a gray Skullscorpiomon. The Code Crown was in the possession of Deputymon. Various Areas The Sand Zone is indeed a vast area filled with sand, and many underground areas, mostly containing caves. There are a few locations that are hidden. Pharaohmon's Tomb Pharaohmon's Tomb is a secret underground passage, guarded by a large door. It seems that only Deputymon knows how to go through and how to get through the passages behind the door, as Deputymon and Pharaohmon are friends. sandzonemummydoor2.png|Door to Pharoahmon's Tomb. It only opens upon Pharaohmon's will. sandzonetunnels.png|THose who pss through Pharaohmon's doors enter this tunnel. At the end is a trap that, once activated, released a large metal boulder, meant to crush intruders. There are ways to evade the boulder, as there are secret small rooms to hide in along the walls. The Skullscorpiomon do not know of this. sandzonebridge.png|Those who manage to get pass the trap in the tunnel before it, they will come across this large room with a single bridge, and a vast lake far below. At the end of the bridge leads into Pharaohmon's tomb. sandzonedetector.png|This is the detector that is at the end of the bridge on the wall, which will activate to reveal the hidden tomb. It appears to only activate upon Pharaohmon's will, if he sees those who wish to enter worthy. sandzonetomb.png|This is Pharaohmon's Tomb. It is hidden due to the detector. This room is revealed as soon as the detector activates, making the vast room with the single room transform into this room. Underground Passages The Sand Zone contains a lot of caves with crystals are clustered among the walls. The Sand Zone is widely popular for Treasure Hunters due to these crystals hidden below ground. Underground the sands of the Sand Zone, there are various rivers flowing rapidly. Preferebly not suitable to swim in, as one may get carried under the currents and drown Ruins There are various areas underground the Sand Zone containing ruins of the once great city known as Sandoria, created for the Sandoria Goddess. sandzonestatue.png|Underground in a part of the ruins contains the Goddess's Statue. Those who the Goddess sees worthy are offered to become her warriors. sandzonecanalruins.png|THere are various canals underground in the ruins, flooded by water by a foot. Typically crawling with alot of Dokugamon. sandzoneruins.png|There is a vast room where a battle took place. The battle is what desroyed the civilization and killed its warriors. It is hidden, so it isn't easily found. Aboveground There is a certain area where there is a large chasm leading underground. The only problem is that it is near impossible to climb down. There are various holes hidden by a data barrier. One could easily step over these without realizing and fall into these holes. However, it is fairly easy to climb up these with the blocky handholds along the walls. Availible NPC's. There are two NPC's in the Sand Zone. They are Revolmon and Pharaohmon. They protect the treasures of the Sand Zone, which turn out to be the Sand Zone's Code Crown and four Digimemories. Category:Avacnela Category:Location Category:Digimon